


Shadow of the Past

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [58]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Shadow of the Past

**Shadow of the Past**

**Prompt:** If Only

**Word Count:** 364

**Characters:** Snow, Robin/Regina

**Rating:** PG

“What’s wrong, Regina?” Snow slid into the seat across from Regina in the booth.

“I was just thinking about some of the things I’ve done.” Regina shook her head and sighed. “If only I had done things differently…”

“Hey. You stop that right now.” Snow reached out and put her hands over Regina’s on the table. “Nothing good ever comes of second guessing yourself. I’ve done a lot of things I wish I had done differently now but they are done and I can’t change them now. I can only learn from them and try to do better.”

“I wish it was that easy.” Regina pulled her hands away from Snow’s. “I should have been the one to become the Dark One. Emma shouldn’t have taken the dagger.”

“So that’s what is really bothering you?” Snow sat back. “It was her choice to do that. She didn’t want you to carry that burden. You’ve been working so hard to change.”

“I wouldn’t have to change if I had just been a good person in the first place.” Regina sighed. “Has anyone seen her?”

“No. She will come to us when she is ready.” Snow said. “I think she is trying to stay away from us on purpose. She wants to keep us from being hurt by her new powers.”

“I should go look for her.” Regina pushed her hair back.

“Leave her be.” Snow looked up. “And stop dwelling on the past. Here comes your future.”

“What?” Regina frowned then realized what she meant when Robin walked up and kissed her cheek.

“I was just here to grab some take out.” Snow smiled as she got up. “See you later.”

Robin sat down when Snow had been. “What was that about?”

“Nothing.” Regina reached out for Robin’s hands. “What do you saw we grab some burgers; pick up Roland from Ashley’s and go home?”

“I love that idea.” Robin kissed her hands and got up. “I’ll go order.”

Regina watched him go to the counter to order. She sighed and tried to do what Snow said but she knew herself too well. She would dwell on her mistakes for the rest of her life.


End file.
